


Can't We All Get Along?

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean worries when Sam is being extra nice.





	Can't We All Get Along?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



> Written for the prompt Vampire.

Dean wondered why Sam was suddenly being so nice to Benny. Sure he'd asked Sam to cool it with the hunting a vamp cracks around him. He wasn't insane enough to think that Sam would accept Benny in their lives. He wished he would understand that Dean felt a connection to him after the time they spent together in Purgatory. 

Something like that changed a person and they had both come out of that situation different people.

His confusion was cleared up when he saw the package Sam had wrapped up for Benny. Sam had also taken the time to attach a notecard, and written in the sloppy script were the words, _how to be a modern vampire _.__

__Inside the box sat copies of all the 'Twilight Saga' books and movies._ _


End file.
